


Keep Running. Never Give Up.

by BookWyrm07



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gun Violence, Minho lives, Sad Ending, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Minho tries to escape WCKD.





	Keep Running. Never Give Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Events from both books and movies are mentioned. Seriously, the full story of Newt's limp never should have hit the cutting room floor.

Minho screamed, his eyes opening wide in terror. The simulation had been familiar. The worst ones always were. Taking a memory, twisting it. They often took from his time running the maze or the dark days before the gladers had made the rules. 

This one was worse, one of the worse ones yet. It had been the day he’d found Newt crumpled on the ground, leg twisted and broken. When it had happened for real he had found Newt alone. The broken leg his only injury. This time the grievers found him first. Newt's screams still rang in his ears.

WCKD guards pulled him from the machine. Manacles clamped down in his wrists before he could regain control of his arms. They marched him to the exam room.

It was impossible to tell how long they had held him. Days? Months? Time was a blur, a never ending cycle of simulations, exams, tests, and seemingly less and less sleep. Did the simulations run in real time, or was it more like dreaming, going through days or more in just a few hours?

The guards pushed him into a chair. That damn traitor bitch was talking to him, while she took his blood. He wasn't listening. Teresa only spoke in lies, anyway, like when she promised that WCKD wouldn't hurt them. The shuck faced bitch knew what they were doing to him, to all the immunes. 

The more she talked the more his anger built up. “Say something. Please, Minho, just let me know you understand.” Was she crying? What the hell did she have to cry about? She packed up the blood she’d taken.

“Traitor.” He wasn't even sure he’d said it out loud until she reacted. 

Her face whipped up from the tray. “I'm not the traitor, Minho. I never even wanted to leave with all of you.” Her tears turned angry. “You guys were the traitors. Thomas is the biggest traitor of all.”

She put the used gloves and needles in the proper bins. “You know he was just just as dedicated to finding a cure as I am, until that control subject tried to kill himself in the maze. Thomas was willing to throw away all our work, just dismiss all the suffering caused by the experiment, for someone that likely would never have survived the trials, anyway.”

Red haze clouded his vision. It only took one kick to send the table flying at the door, then he was on her. A wordless scream ripping his throat. Both fists hit the side of her face. She fell to the ground and Minho was on her, his fists together, pounding, into her face. Bones and other things crunched under his assault. Blood splashed over him from the red ruin of her face.

Minho took several deep breaths as he came to his senses. He looked up in time to see two guards bust in the door. The table had slowed them down. He took a step before kicking off the ground and slamming his knee into the first one’s chest. The second one fell to a hard shoulder to the stomach and a double fist to the throat. Quickly, he found the keys and freed his hands, took one of their guns and ran. 

The elevator opened with a quiet ding. Minho stood facing two helmeted WCKD guards. Their hands raised in surrender. When the blood splattered boy didn't shoot they slowly removed their helmets.

“Bloody hell, Minho,” said Newt, “you look like bloody hell.”

“Is any of that yours?” Thomas looked concerned.

“No.” He looked at his hands, bruised and shaking. 

“They're going to be waiting for us at the bottom, but so is Frypan.” Thomas stated.

Thomas took point when the doors opened. Jansen stood there, a six of armed guards behind him. He smiled, “Did you really think,” his words cut off abruptly Minho's bullet going through his forehead. 

Guns on both sides went off. The three former gladers ran for the door. Newt yelled in pain as a shot grazed his shoulder, but they kept running. As soon as they made it outside a van pulled up. Brenda held the door open. They dove in, Thomas yelling, “Go, Frypan! Go! Go! Go!”

Everything stopped. Minho looked to the driver's seat, but Frypan wasn't there. Teresa turned, “You have to understand. We can find a cure. No one else has to die.”

“Yes, Minho,” Jansen said taking hold of the boy. “No one else has to die.”

Minho screamed, his eyes opening wide in terror. WCKD guards pulled him from the machine. Manacles clamped down in his wrists before he could regain control of his arms.


End file.
